A Hero in Red
by Avatarmikasa
Summary: When Zen is in trouble can who can save him?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Takes place after chapter 74 when Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide are on there way to Winstal castle

They where on there way to Winstal castle, Zen with his white stallion, and his two Aides Kiki and Mitsuhide close behind. As they where galloping gallantly the prince motioned for them to halt "let's take a rest here, where almost there" The place they rested was a small meadow with a stream for the horses to drink. The three friends rested enjoying each others company for a small while. Until a grumble was heard from the road ahead, the three drew their swords and where surrounded within minutes.

Six men on horses surrounded the Prince and his friends. The mens attire made them seem to be of status. the leader of the six had dark brown hair, a slimmer face, almond skin and cold black eyes. He spoke first with a sly smile "Well if it isn't Prince Zen Westellia." And in an even more condescending manner added "Coming to save Winstal castle from it's power diminishing state and take back the land the nobles have, 'stole' I presume?"

The prince had a sickened expression on his features "Just what do you want" The man snickered jumping off his horse, "Well you see, those nobles that you've come to put in their place. Have sent their knights." And gesturing around to his comrades he added gracefully "Us."

Mitsuhide spoke up this time "We want no harm, I'm confident we can come to an agreement" The leader and the other 5 let out hardy laughs, "Where're the knights, not the peace keepers!" The man cleared his throat and ceased his laugher "Now we could do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Zen was still on guard but held a disgusted yet intrigued expression "What's the easy way?" The dark haired boy stepped closer to the prince with challenging eyes "You come with us to our base." Zen's griped tighter on his sword has he remained in eye contact "And the hard?" The leaders smirk grew has he reached for his own sword.

"Your gonna find out."

Swords flew in the air as the leader made his first move toward Zen. Almost immediately all the men jumped off their horses and unleashed their weapons. Kiki and Mitsuhide where holding there own against the four knights as Zen took on the leader.

The two being excellent swords men creating a difficult fight. There swords clashed and stayed for a moment while the head knight spoke "We understand how much your country means too you Prince, but let me make this clear" using more force against Zens sword "We will _not_ lose."

Zen snickered as the head knight jumped back quickly, just as Zen opened his mouth to speak he felt a large force hit the back of his head. And he was on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day at the pharmacy in Lyrias, Shirayuki and Ryuu had there reports and medicines to take care of. While Obi occasionally popping in and out of the pharmacy in-between guarding shifts.

While on guard duty Obi over heard some of his fellow comrades talk about his master which immediately grabbed his attention

"Yeah did you hear? His majesty Izana will probably give Prince Zen Winstal castle."

The other guard chuckled "No way Prince Zen is still a kid isn't he?"

"Hey I wouldn't be too sure he's grown the past couple of years from what I've heard he's become a strong leader." The other guard just smirked "I bet it's by the help of that red headed mystery girl he's crazy about!" They both laughed, before the first guard spoke up "Well either way, he has our support." The other smiled and nodded in agreement before they both continued on there guard and out of Obi's hearing.

The cat eyed boy let his hands fall behind his head in a comfortable manor "It's been awhile since we've seen master and everyone." He spoke to himself making his way to the check point.

upon arriving to the check point Obi was greeted by one of the guards he'd become a sort of friend with. A taller man with curly blond hair, he was more on the awkward side but carried a positive energy with him "Obi! Do you have the papers?" Obi just looked at his friend with a smirk handing him the stack of papers he was meant to deliver "Who do you think I am Joe?" His friend just laughed "I should have expected no less, oh yeah have you heard the news?"

"About Master? Yeah I head he's probably going to get Winstal castle soon." His friend looked at the dark haired boy excitedly "Not just soon, he already has!"

"WHAT !?" Obi choked out.

The tall man had a big smile "Yeah I heard rumors him and his aides have already left Wistalia Castle! Isn't that great?!"

Took a moment to gain back his composure, "well…yes but doesn't it seem a bit sudden? He never even told Shirayuki or I about this."

Joe, bouncing back from his previous excitement added, "oh yeah I guess your right that does seem kind of sudden."  
"Do you know when he left the castle?" Obi asked hoping to dig up more information. Joe happily replied "From what I've heard, they left three days ago. They should have arrived by now."

Obi was a little concerned now and asked "But no word on if they actually have arrived at the castle?" This struck Joe as he fumbled with his reply "W-well…no not exactly…" Joe now wore the same concerned expression Obi had.

Obi started to run back as he yelled back to his friend "I have to tell Shirayuki the situation, you hold down the fort!"

"Aye Aye sir!"

"Shirayuki, you've done enough for today you can take off for the rest of the day." Ryuu said with his head glued to a book. A look of tired relief crossed the women's face "Ok thank you Ryuu take it easy."

"You too." He replied as the red headed pharmacist gathered her things and made her way out.

She was actually glad to be let off a bit early, she had promised Obi she'd make a dish from Tanburn her grandparents used to make. All the ingredients couldn't be found in Lyrias but she was sure she could look around the stalls and find something to improvise.

She made her way around the small shops, enjoying the smells and people around. She found a stand full of butter leaf plants and decided it was the perfect missing ingredient, as she was deciding which she wanted she overhead the owner of the stand and an older man talking.

The owner was a woman that seemed to be in her mid forty's, she was short with cinnamon colored hair and a rounder face. While the man was tall, young, with auburn hair and a slim face. The lady said just above a whisper "You know all this politic stuff is getting out of hand they should just give the land back to who rightfully owns it."

"I'm with you on that, who even gave those nobles the land in the first place?" the man said just below a shout.

"Well from what I heard they cornered the queen into giving up her land." The older lady stated.

"Nonsense, they clearly took it by force. They probably threatened her with something." The man said in a condescending manner.

"That's literally what I just said."  
"Oh…well anyway, the point is they need to be stopped. I don't doubt that they will cease in trying to take as much power as they can." The man added with a slightly worried expression.

"You said it. Though I have faith someone will stop them, they can't continue forever unnoticed." The lady replied with a hopeful expression.

"Um…Excuse me, I'd like to purchase this butter leaf please." Shirayuki approached the older lady when it seemed their conversation had come to an end.

"Oh of course, thank you for your service!" The lady said before both the man and older lady noticed and adding with a shocked expression in unison "Y-your hair?! Its…Red…"

Shirayuki suddenly became very aware that she forgot to put her hood up and her red locks where out in the open. She averted her eyes shyly "O-oh yeah it is…"

The older lady's shocked face turned into one of admiration "Don't be embarrassed by your hair Miss. Be proud, red is the color of fate, strength and love. Embrace your color."

Surprise crossed the young pharmacists features, then a smile.

Shirayuki bowed, Thanked the old lady, and was on her way.

 _Note: Thank you so much for the support! I've had this idea stuck in my head for way to long so I'm happy to finally write it all down! Please let me know if you like this story idea and if there are any typos (*≧▽≦)_


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for the delay I meant for this fic to update more frequently but spring is so busy O.o but I will update the next chapter as soon as possible! Thank you again for your patients :D

Shirayuki was on her way back, arms filled with ingredients and a smile a little more joyful then usual because of a certain old lady.

Obi was on the roof tops, his usual way to travel through Lyrias, searching for his mistress to share this information with. "Obi!" He heard a shout from the crowd immediately he knew who it was, other then her voice giving it away she was the only one he couldn't sneak up on. He jumped down next to the red head, noticing her unusual smile.

"Hey mistress did something happen?" He said with a smirk. She giggled a little, "Not really, your done early did you make it to the check point?"

"Yeah...about that, I have some news. Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide are on there way to Winstal castle"

"Wow really? That's great it's nearby we could all see each other, I heard there's a lot of political things going on there right now though. Did he write it in a letter?"

"Well that's the thing, I heard it from another guard. And he heard it a awhile ago and no word on if they've arrived. Call me a worry wart but wouldn't they have written something about going to Winstal?" Shirayuki felt that something wasn't right with the situation after hearing Obi. And remembering the overheard conversation earlier she started connecting the dots, "You don't think something happened do you? I mean I know that the nobles there at the castle are aggressive but they wouldn't do anything to Zen would they?"

Obi sighed averting his gaze "We have no way of knowing now do we. And there's no way I'm going to check and leave you here." Shirayuki sighed this time, he knew what she was going to ask then huh. But she had to do something. She took a deep breath,

"Obi lets go to Winstal castle. I know how to ride a horse now so I won't be such a burden. I can't imagine the nobles would hurt a prince, but we can't take any changes."

The cat eyed boy looked at her wide eyed "Mistress…we don't even know if these rumors are true though."  
"We can't take a chance Obi, Zen has always been there to help us" and she looked down a bit embarrassed "he's always helped me. I think it's time to help him."

Obi wore a gentle smile "Well I can't argue with mistress, especially after you put your mind to something. We can leave tonight."

She smiled brightly at the boy, "Thank you Obi!"

Zen woke up finding himself on a cold stone floor. He groaned as he moved to sit up. Noticing his surroundings, he saw stone walls on three sides and silver poles on the other. A small window giving light from the top of the back wall. Between the poles was a narrow walkway and across the walkway was a unit like his own but filled with his two aids.

Zen was furious to say the least. "Mitsuhide! Kiki! Are you guys alright?!" The two quickly got up and leaning up against the long vertical poles "Yes are you hurt Zen?!" Mitsuhide quickly questioned. Zen was relived yet still angry "Yes I'm fine. What happened?"

Kiki replied "They knocked you out and got the upper hand on us. Apparently this is there base and the queen's knights are too afraid to come here. We don't know where they took our horses or where exactly this base is."

Zen sighed, "And they won't negotiate. Great."

Mitsuhide looked at Zen "We have to get out of here and tell the queen what's going on. Do you have a plan Zen?"  
Zen looked down "I'm sure the queen already knows this is happening and something like this was likely to happen. And I'm sure my brother agreed to this as a test to see if I can take care of myself in this kind of environment… I doubt either of them imagined the nobles taking it to this length though."

Zen looked out the small window above him. "I'm sure word will get out and the queen will send a search group. We shouldn't be locked up here long."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that now." The leader of the pack came out from the hall that separated the two units. "I'm the head Knight here, and there's no way your queen's army is going to save you. The rumors are that the nobles have blackmailed the queen for control over most of the kingdoms power, but the truth is, the queens our master's puppet."

"Why are you doing this?!" Mitsuhide shouted at the knight. "There's no need we are up for negotiation." The knight chuckled "Now that wouldn't be any fun now would it? When our masters arrive tomorrow at sunset the aids will be taken to be sold. As for you, prince Zen, I believe they plan on spreading the news that you died fighting a bear?" The knight laughed obnoxiously.

"Who will come save you now? By the time your brother King Izana finds out, you'll have already met your fate." The knight started to leave "Oh that's right, rumors say you have a redheaded girl you've found a likeness toward." Zen's anger boiled in him at the mention of Shirayuki. "She has nothing to do with this." The knight wore a crooked smile, "Pity, it'd be exciting if she did. Although she will be heartbroken with the news of your death, Prince." With that she shut the door and was gone.

Tense air filled the the void where the knight once stood. Kiki and Mitsuhide just looked at Zen silently as the desperate prince said barely above a whisper "We have to get out of here."

Note: Thank you for reading next chapter will be up soon !


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Obi and Shirayuki where on horse back traveling to Winstal castle, they decided to follow the rout from Lyrias to Winstal since combined with the path from Wistalia to Winstal castle. Along there journey Obi would keep making jokes or talking about how his horse kept giving him attitude but Shirayuki kept focused straight on the road. Obi could feel the tension in the air and knew that she was concerned, he was concerned too. But that didn't mean he liked seeing his mistress without a smile.

He decided the best thing to do is help her in this situation as best he could.

When they decided it was time to give there horses a break they stopped by a meadow like place with a stream flowing through it. The cat eyed boy laid down with his hands behind his head "Ahhhh that a nice spot!"

Shirayuki stayed by the horses as they drank and hummed in agreement. She looked around the the little meadow and froze when she saw the hoof prints. There where many and they weren't from there own horses.

"Obi…"

"Yeah?" the brown haired boy made a move to get up but stopped once he saw the head haired girls face and followed her eyes to the mixture of hoof and foot prints that surrounded them.

He got up and looked around "These aren't from us …" Obi turned around to face the pharmacist but she was already mounted on her horse "Lets go." she said has she kicked her horse and galloped towards the direction of the hoof prints.

"Woe wait for me!" Obi said quickly mounting his own horse and following after her.

While they where riding Obi asked "You know we don't know that these hoof prints lead anywhere to where Zen and them are"

Shirayuki just looked straight forward "We can't take any chances." Obi admired her determination, but prayed that Zen actually made it to the castle safely.

After about an hour of traveling, they found an old run down mansion, one would say that it's vacant but the two knights guarding the entrance suggested otherwise. Obi and Shirayuki jumped off their horses and hid behind the bushes in front of the large building.

"I can't believe this…Mistress this is too shady. I'll go in and see if Zen is there and you stay out her-"

"SHHHH!" Shirayuki quickly stopped him in his tracks and pulled him lower in the bush with her. They both averted their attention to someone who seemed to be a noble or at least someone of high status, with what seemed to be a knight or aid approach the guards. The noble made an intricate hand gesture and the guards immediately moved to let the two pass through.

"Lets go" Shirayuki stated standing up from the bush, putting her hood up and making herself presentable.

"W-wait!" Obit said as the red haired girl pulled him up dusting off leafs and other greens from the boy.

"You got the signal right? Let's go!" Shirayuki said with a knowing smile.

"You have too much faith in me mistress" relived to finally see a smile on her previous tense features.

They headed up to the knights, Obi did the signal, one of the knights stepped aside immediately the other eyed Shirayuki "I didn't know a women was invited." He said skeptically.

Obi was quick to respond "She's with me." And gave a strong stare to the guard. After a moment he finally stepped to the side and let the two pass, still eyeing Shirayuki.

As soon as the two of them got a safe distance away from the guards they both let out a sigh of relief. It didn't last for long though, once they opened to doors to the giant mansion a room full of nobles and knights filled their vision.

The duo couldn't be seen and Obi quickly felt in his element. After all, hiding in the trees was his specialty. The cat eyed boy took his mistresses hand and headed to the wall, they walked casually as if they where going to say hello to an old friend.

When they got to the back of the room they found two large stair cases mirroring each other. At the top was a door and between the large stairs was another. "We should go into that one." Shirayuki said motioning to the lower door.

"Are you sure?" Obi questioned

"Have I been wrong this whole time?" Obi couldn't argue with that, and looking around the entrance wasn't guarded or locked. It almost seemed too easy.

"fine follow my lead." Obi said with a sigh.

They walked up to the door with little to no confrontation, a couple confused looks but they could live with that. Obi quietly opened the door and the two of them slipped in and gently closed it.

They held their breath at the sight before them. A long hallway with what seemed to be cells, rooms with bars…they walked down the hall until they say what they didn't want to see.

Obi and Shirayuki froze when they saw their prince with his head in his hands in one of the cells and Kiki and Mitsuhide in the other.

Shirayuki's knees went weak and she fell to the ground with her hands on the bars to Zen's cell, her eye's watering. The commotion caught Zen's attention and as soon as he saw her, fear flooded his features. "No no no no no no no no no Shirayuki why are you here are you ok what did they do to you?" He reached out and cupped her check "I'm ok they don't know I'm here, are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine, we've just been locked up here without our swords. Shirayuki you have to get out of here."

"Thank goodness." She said a tear falling which broke Zen's heart. "Where all getting out of here." The red head said with a smile. Zen rested his forehead on hers through the bars, a small smile rested on his lips. After all this, he finally feels hope.

Kiki and Mitsuhide in the other cells are in shock. "Obi how did you guys find this place?" Mitsuhide asked first very confused and happy to see his friends. "Well it wasn't for mistress's intuition being spot on we wouldn't have found this place honestly."

Kiki and Mitsuhide both looked at each other with a fond expression "That's just like her. Do you have a plan of action?" Kiki asked ready to fight.

Obi smirked, "I may have an idea…"


End file.
